


When it All Just Fits

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, but Casey has to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it All Just Fits

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[honeyandvinegar](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/)

_Happy v-day. How iz zeke?_ Stokely’s text read.

 _No idea,_ Casey texted back. _Had 2 work._

Originally, Casey hadn’t been scheduled to work at _Movie Village_ , but when Clarissa called out, Casey was the only one who could fill in. Casey _knew_ she was with her boyfriend and it pissed him off that he couldn’t be with his. Plus he had a migraine of epic proportions.

His phone vibrated again, and he paused from re-shelving returned videos.

_Turn around._

Puzzled, Casey turned and found Zeke standing there with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Casey.”


End file.
